Never Again
by Talaya
Summary: What happens when a Vampire vowed never to love again, or to have any man fall in love with her, meets a man who keeps her wanting more?
1. Dominic and Velina

_**Well ok everybody this is my first fan fic on here so dont hate! Read and enjoy!**_

(oh and to pernounce the name Romina and Velina in here is: Ro-Mi-Na Vel-in-a, m'kay? cool!)

* * *

I never meant to take him. I never really actually meant to make him. I told him to leave me, to leave the room, leave the house, to go away for good. Evan never did listen, claimed that he was in love with me, in love with me so much that he wanted to be like me after I told him what I was….. He'll never know what it is like….to be undead, can't even touch someone and feel the warmth, can't even feel the sun upon the skin. I vowed that after Evan, after I took his life…to pierce his skin with my teeth….I would never fall in love or even have a man fall in love with me….

Dominic's POV

"Yo Dom! Wait up!" a voice behind him yelled, "For the last time Mona hurry the hell up!" Dominic yelled back. He pulled his coat in closer to his chest and slowed his pace, "God what is your dealio baby?" Mona asked threading her arm through his and hugged him hard. Dominic looked down at Mona, her red hair flowing over her shoulders like a velvet curtain; her lips were a light shade of red. _Just do it man! _Dominic thought, running a hand through his hair. "Mona?" he ask turning my head to the side, away from her, "Yea baby?" She asked placing her forehead against his shoulder. Dom looked at her, those blue eyes….._goddamn it Dominic! _"Um you know how we have been going out for sometime right?" he stuttered out, looking down at the ground, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, "Mmhm, almost 2 years." Mona answered pulling her hair back into a pony tail. Dominic looked to the side again, he watches as they walked the lights in the buildings flicker. "Mona I-" he starts out, "Look before you say anything there is something I've been meaning to say for a while now baby." Mona interrupted looking at the ground. Dom zips up his blue coat up to his neck, "Dominic I want to break up." Mona blurted out after a minute of silence, "Wha- why?" Dominic blurts out.

Velina's POV

"M'lady you must wake up the sun has set!" Romina hisses out opening the curtains, "I am awake Romina, thank you." Velina said from underneath her green silk sheets on her bed. "Yes, yes I have heard that before, everyday for 50 years I have heard it." Romina scowled sarcastically before opening the doors to her closet. "Romina, what should it be? Should I stay home or should I go out tonight?" Velina asked making her bed. Velina's bed room was light, the walls were painted a dark gray and her furniture are a light wood color while her bed linens were silk and green. "Well Velina it has been a while since you have been out. All we have done for the last few days is watch chick flicks and indulge ourselves on ice cream, well ice cream for me, blood for you." Romina laughed out pulling out an outfit for Velina to wear. "You know there is nothing better than dinner and a movie." Velina countered going into the bathroom.

After a 20 minute shower, Velina comes out of her steamy bathroom and looks on the bed to see he clothes laid out for her. "Thank you Romina!" Velina yelled, pulling off her towel, and slipping into her warm-dry clothes. Velina walks out of her room wearing a pair of comfortable dark blue bell-bottom jeans with a pale green shoulder slanted sweater with a white tank top underneath, she then had a white belt and white hat, and to complete the outfit she had on pale green stilettos. "Ooo girl look at you!" Romina squealed out pushing her to the make-up stand, Velina smiled and sat down, "Where should I go tonight? The club, or the movies or maybe even a bar?" she asked applying foundation a shade darker on her pale skin. "Defiantly the club. Take off your hat so that I may curl your hair and pull it back." Romina ordered.

Velina smiled, "Even though I cannot see myself in the mirror, I know that you did a good job Romina. Thank you very much." She said hugging her dear friend tightly, "Girl you better let go! I can't breath!" Romina laughed out. Indeed Velina looked wonderful, her long light brown hair curled to perfection and was pulled back into a small half ponytail, and her hazel eyes were accented by the brown eyeliner and mascara, and also the light green eye shadow that was carefully put upon the tip of the her eyelid. "Now go out and party! Also please come back at a decent time?" Romina asked handing Velina her purse. "Of course I will don't worry. I'm going to take the viper ok?" Velina called out as she closed the door. Velina walked to the garage, the cold air whispering around her _damn it is cold out tonight!_ She thought as she got into the seat of her black viper, _maybe it'll be warmer in the club…I hope,_ she continued, zooming away.

* * *

_**Eh I know it is a little short but remember it is my first time!!!! I'll make the chapters longer I promise!**_

_**Dont' forget to push that little button there, please review!**_


	2. Crazy Club Meet

**_Here is my second chapter. Like I promised, it is longer. Not as long as I would like for it to be, but let me know if it should be longer or not. M'kay? Enjoy!_

* * *

**

**Dominic's POV**

"Bartender! Another drink!" Dominic yelled out holding his glass up. "Same as last time?" the hairy short man asked, "Yes please." Dominic answered nodding. The music in the club was not yet turned up all the way but the sounds were already hurting his head, _what the hell had just happened, _he thought taking a little sip of his whiskey. Mona had walked away crying joining hands with another man from across the street. _I was just dumped,_ he thought looking at the dance floor, _maybe I can get a one night stander, _he continued to think but nearly choked when he saw the most beautiful woman walk through the door. She had long, light brown hair that went past her shoulders, curled. She had on blue jeans, green, slanted sweater, white belt and white hat. _Damn…..she is beautiful,_ Dominic thought as he raised his glass up to his lips, "Hey Velina, it's been a while." The bartender called out as loud as he could over the blaring music. The woman smiled and walked over to bar, "Hey Harold, how have you been, old man?" the woman asked sitting down on the stool. The bartender laughed and pulled out a glass, "What'll be Vel?" He asked scratching his hands, "White Russian please, been having a craving for one of those." The woman answered placing her light brown purse in the counter. Dominic looked at her, her skin was slightly pale, she was skinny with a nice ass and not too big but not to small chest. The shapes of her face seem to be perfect for her body, and her attitude, _stop staring you dumbass!_ He thought looking away, looking back onto the dance floor. Dominic drained his glass, grimaced, then walked to the dance floor and began to dance. After a few minutes of dancing, Dominic looked over at the bar, the woman was still there, laughing, with Harold the bartender.

_I need another drink! _Dominic thought pushing himself through the crowd of people beginning to form. "Hey, man could I get typical tropic sun?" He asked bending over the counter. "Sure thing light or heavy?" Harold asked starting to mix his drink up, "I'll take a light please." Dominic answered before looking to his side to see the woman sipping from her drink. "Her name is Velina. A pretty thing isn't she?" Harold said pouring his drink into a small cup, "Yes she is, does she come here often?" he asked before taking a sip of his drink. "Yes she does but not lately, she hasn't been in here for about 4 weeks." Harold answered wiping a glass then laughed, "Why not introduce yourself Dom?"

**Velina's POV**

Velina, after finishing her Russian, went to the DJ and made a couple requests. "Vel!" a voice called from behind her, _ah shit_, she thought as she turned around and was greeted by Mona. "Hey! It's been a while! How are you?" Mona asked flipping her hair being her shoulder, "I have been better. How are you?" Velina asked coldly swaying her hips to the beat of the music that was pounding in her head. "I am well. Oh! Meet my boyfriend, Richard. Richard this is Velina." Mona replied tipping her head to the guy next to her. Richard was a tanned skin man, muscular with blonde hair and gray eyes. "Nice to meet you Velina, you like to dance?" Richard asked holding out his hand. Velina looked at his hand then to Mona, "What happened to Dominic that guy that you were dating like forever?" she asked completely ignoring the fact that Richard was there and that Dominic was at the bar looking at her with curious eyes. "Oh him he is old news. We kinda broke up today; I don't know why I stuck with a loser for that long." Mona answered putting a little white pill into her mouth. "Hey, hey not around me." Velina said, "I thought Dom was nice though Mona." She continued moving her body to the beat. "Eh old news honey. Dominic was beginning to become such a difficult baby, and plus I had found someone much better. Huh baby?" Mona answered kissing Richard. Velina rolled her eyes and walked back to the bar, "Hey Harold, I'll take my purse." She said grabbing a cherry and put it in her mouth. "Leaving so soon, Vel?" Harold asked putting her purse on the counter, "Yea I'll be here next week though. Thanks." Velina said before bumping into Dominic. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she said letting her eyes trail over him, short black hair with streaks of blonde, blue-green eyes, slightly pale skin and very well built. Dom was wearing a pair of black slacks and a light blue dress shirt. "It's ok. It was my fault, I was in the way." Dominic answered looking down and ran a hand through his hair. Velina stood there for a second, and then smiled, "Sorry. I'm gonna go. See you later Dominic." She stepped outside and took a deep breath, _ah fresh air! _Velina thought before walking to her car. "Hey wait up!" a voice said behind her, Vel turned around and saw Dominic, "How did you know my name?" he asked putting his hands into his coat pocket. Velina laughed, "Mona is, I guess you can say, a friend of mine. Whatever happens to her I'm the first one she tells right off the bat." She answered tuning back around heading to her car. "Um wait! Uh what's your name?" Dominic asked jogging to her side stopping her with a hand, "Velina." Velina answered walking around his arm. "Velina? I like that name, it's very nice." Dominic said walking next to her. "Ok. Dominic would you like to come over to my house?" Velina asked, digging out her car keys from her purse. "U-uh sure." Dominic stuttered out walking to the other side of the black viper.

"Romina get the guest room ready!" Velina yelled walking into the house carrying Dominic over her shoulder and her purse was over her other shoulder. "Wh- oh!" Romina gasped out when she saw Dominic. "Don't ask questions please. Just get that room ready." Velina stressed out, putting her purse on the counter next to her. "o-ok. I'm on it!" Romina yelled as she ran up the stairs. Velina groaned and put Dominic on the ground next to the door and pulled off her sweatshirt, "ok the room is ready, and who is that?" Romina asked bending down next to the limp body, "His name is Dominic. He is an ex-boyfriend of Mona." Velina answered sitting on an arm of her white couch. "Dominic huh? Ok help me get him upstairs and we'll change him." Romina said standing up. Velina nodded, picked Dominic up and walked slowly up the stairs. "In here. I'll get out a pair of sleep clothes." Romina said going to the closet. Velina places Dominic down upon the white sheeted bed and started to unbutton his shirt, "Will you tell me what happened and why we have a man unconscious in your house?" Romina asked throwing Vel a sleep shirt. Velina gasped when she opened Dominic's shirt, _goddamn!_ She thought looking at a perfectly toned body, with abs, muscular arms and not a single hair upon his chest. "Romina could you finish dressing him? I'm going to go get ready for bed myself." Velina said walking out of the guestroom.

Velina walked into her room and took off her clothes, letting the cool air touch her body for a moment, then walked to the dresser grabbing a pair of gray sweats and a white muscle shirt. After putting her night clothes on she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, then fangs, then brushed her hair. Velina stopped in front of her full length mirror and stared at herself for a moment but smiled and ran into her bed.

_We'll see how he is tomorrow,_ Velina thought before shutting her eyes as the sun rose up.

* * *

_**Please review! Pushie da but-ton! **_


	3. The Movie Night

**_This is the next chatper. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Dominic's POV**

Dominic groans as slowly opens his eyes. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. "You're in the house of Velina, the Baylon of Vam- I mean of this city." A voice behind him answers causing Dominic to fall off of the bed. Dominic peeked over the bed and saw a woman about 30 years old holding a tray with steaming food on it and a glass of orange juice. "W-who are you and where am I?" Dominic asked still sitting on the floor, "As I told you, you are in the house of Velina. My name is Romina, housekeeper of this house, nice to meet you Dominic. Now where shall I put your tray? On the bed or on the counter?" the woman introduced shifting her weight from one foot to the next. Romina, Dominic observed, was around 30 years old with strikingly silver hair, dark skin and light, pale blue eyes. She had on a white tee-shirt that had a cross design on the front, blue jeans and a pair of bright pink bunny slippers. "Hey! Where should I put your tray?" Romina asked again getting a little impatient, "Oh um on the bed please, and thank you." Dominic answered slowly crawling back on the bed. Romina placed the tray on the bed and walked out, lightly closing the door behind her. Dominic looked around at the spectacular room that he was in, the walls were a dark gray, the bed and dresser were a light wood color, and the sheets on his bed were an ancient textual covering of the Egyptian times. Pictures hung from the walls, flowers, tigers and scenery. _Wow this is great!_ Dominic thought before digging into his breakfast of eggs, bacon, French toast and strawberries.

When he was done, Dominic got up and walked over to the balcony window and opened it, letting the cold air embrace him and the sun shining brightly overhead. Dominic looked at the clothes he was wearing: a plain white shirt and black, silk pajama bottoms. "Who is doing this for me?" he asked out loud running a hand through his hair. "Velina of course." Romina's voice popped from behind him, "When will I see her?" Dominic asked back without turning around. "Uh right now she is at work so later on tonight around 6:45" Romina said walking over to the dresser, "Clothes are here in the dresser, I believe I got your right size. So anything you need clothing wise look here in the dresser. The bathroom is directly across the hallway and you'll have everything that you need in there. If you need anything or get lost on your way to the bathroom, just yell." Romina explained laughing.

Dominic chuckled and said thank you before Romina walked out the door.

**Velina's POV**

"Velina wake up!" Romina whispered in her ear. "Hmm I hear you." Velina answered opening her eyes. "Good. I am having a little trouble with our guest. He is a handful, and personally I do not want to entertain him." Romina responded running to Velina's closet pulling out an outfit. "Give me 20 minutes, I'll be ready." Velina said rushing into the bathroom. After a quick shower, Velina dried her hair the best she could and put on her outfit. A mini, jean skirt with a pair of silver pumps, and a gray, low cut, loose, formfitting, sleeveless shirt. Velina then put on her make-up, gray eye shadow, silver eyeliner, and brown mascara. Romina walked in the room, "Please hurry! Oh! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, I'll be out as soon as I pull my hair into a bun." Velina answered grabbing a couple bobby pins.

Velina walked out of the room and grabbed her purse and briefcase that was next to her door and raced down to the door. When she got to the door, Velina knew the drill. She opened the door and slammed it, "Romina! I'm home!" Velina yelled out placing her purse and briefcase next to the counter. "Velina! Welcome home, how was work?" Romina asked handing her a glass of water. "Long and boring. I always ask why I continue going everyday." Velina answered keeping up with her act. "Velina! It's good to see you!" Dominic's voice echoed amongst the walls, "Hey! How do you feel?" Velina asked watching him trot down the stairs, "Better than yesterday, thank you." He answered. Dominic had on a pair of light blue baggy jeans with a white buttoned up shirt, with a wife beater underneath it and a pair of white shoes.

"I trust we got your right size?" Velina asked inspecting him over, "Yes perfectly." Dominic answered holding his arms out causing Velina to laugh. "Thank you Romina. Where would I be without you?" Velina asked hugging her housekeeper/guardian, "I have no idea, but I do enjoy what I do." Romina answered walking away. "So did Romina give you a grand tour?" Velina asked walking to the kitchen, "Yes she did. I love your house!" Dominic exclaimed following her. Velina laughed and thanked him. "So what do you do Velina?" Dominic asked sitting down in a chair at the counter across from Velina. Velina smiled, "I work as an Art curator, at a small museum." "Really? That explains the Fung Shuy in your house." Dominic stated, chuckling a little.

Velina refilled her water glass and looked at Dominic, "Do you want to watch movies tonight?" she asked walking out of the kitchen, "Sure! I love movies." Dominic replied rushing after her. Velina opened the large oak doors to the entertainment room, "Ok, my movie collection is over there." Velina pointed over at a large bookcase holding nothing but DVD's, "You can choose. You are the guest." She said walking over to the couch that was in front of the big screen HDTV. "Ok cool." Dominic walked over to the DVD's, while Velina sat down and pulled off her pumps.

Dominic walked back over to Velina, and leaned over the back of the couch, with three movies in his hand, "How about these ones? I've never seen them." He asked holding them out in front of her. Velina looked at them and laughed, "_Kama Sturan, The Break Up,_ and_ Vampires._ Very good choices, we could watch them all if you would like." Velina said. "That would be great. How about _Vampires_ first?" Dominic asked holding out the movie. Velina nodded and turned on the DVD player and TV.

**Dominic's POV**

He watched her expression through out the movies. Velina was beautiful, her hair was tightly in a bun at first, but as the night went on she let it down, and long, thick light brown hair fell lightly around her shoulders. _Damn keep it together man!_ Dominic thought looking back at the screen. The female vampire is begging for the mortal man to understand that she loved him, but the man would not hear anything of it, claiming that she had no heart to love him with. Dominic really liked this movie; in fact it was one of his favorites, but he didn't mention it to Velina. She was really into the movie, every time that the vampire bit, or fed, she would smile or jump.

Dominic enjoyed the time he had with Velina, the way that she leaned her head on his shoulder, and the way that she grabbed his shirt whenever she got scared. "You must be tired, Dominic." Velina stated looking into his eyes, "Yea just a little though." He said but instantly regretted it. "Well you should get to bed then. It's a little bit past one." She said getting up and turning off the TV and DVD player. "Aw the movie wasn't done yet." Dominic complained sticking out his bottom lip, "Oh you poor thing. You can survive without knowing how the movie ended." Velina said laughing.

Dominic smiled and followed her up the stairs and towards his bedroom. "Well here is your stop. If there is anything that you need, just let me know ok?" Velina asked tilting her head to the side. "Ok. Hey I need something real quick." Dominic responded calling out to Velina, who was almost to her bedroom door. "Oh? What is it that you need?" She asked yawning walking back to Dominic. "I need a goodnight kiss. I cannot go to sleep without one you know." He said running his hand through his hair looking at his feet. Velina laughed and tilted his head up to hers and gave him a peck upon his lips, "There you go. Now go to sleep Dominic, you have a busy day in front of you tomorrow." Velina laughed out before walking to her door.

Dominic watched her as she got to her room door, "Goodnight Dom." She said before walking inside.

"Goodnight….Velina"

* * *

_**what do you think?! Please Review! **_

**_(Pushie da but-ton!)_**


	4. Girl Talk

**Hey guys trying to make the chapters longer but no luck really sorry! Please forgive by reading this next hopefully great chapter! R&R

* * *

Velina's POV**

She walked into her room and closed the door. "What were you thinking?" Velina groaned out slapping her forehead. Velina looked at the time, 1:23 am, "I need to get him home." Velina whispered running over to her night stand and grabbed her purse. "Velina, where are you going?" Romina asked when she came into the room, "I need to get him home. He has a life, and I need to return him to it." Velina answered taking off her pumps and putting socks on then a pair of white K-Swiss shoes. "I understand that but what about the convention? You need a date; your father will be there." Romina answered blocking the door with her arm, preventing Velina to step outside of the room.

Velina looked at Romina and lowered her head in defeat, "Yes I know, but he needs to go home now." She said standing her ground. "I know. How are you going to explain to your father the reasoning why you have no date when you promised him that you would show up to his convention with one?" Romina asked placing her hands on Velina's shoulders. Velina looked up into her guardians eyes, "He had life in which I was not a part of before he ran into me at the club." She said walking over to her bed and sat down. Romina lightly sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I know girl, don't worry I know. I also know why you want him to go. Not just because he has a life outside of this house and all but because of Evan." Romina said rubbing Velina's shoulders and placed her chin on one of them. "Evan…was special….but he was evil." Velina said leaning her head on Romina's remembering the past when she had her heart broken.

Romina picked up her head and looked at Velina and smiled. "Look not every guy is what Evan was. They are all different believe me, I have lived long enough to know." She said pushing a small clump of Velina's hair behind her shoulder. "He cannot stay here. He may wonder about his home and everything! He may have a job that I don't know about or-or something!" Velina stuttered out twisting her hands together. Romina places her hand on Velina's, "M'lady you must let him go to the convention tonight, you know how happy that would make your father. He'll think that you have moved on from Evan." Velina looked at Romina for a minute and dropped her purse on the floor.

Romina nodded and got up. "You're making the right decision Velina. I'll choose your dress and his tux." Velina plopped her head on her pillow, "How can you go on without sleeping?" she asked putting her wrist over her eyes. Romina walked into the walk-in closet, "Smyithians do not need to sleep we produce energy whenever we need it." She explained. Velina got up and walked over to the small refrigerator in the corner of her room, opened it and pulled out a small water bottle full with blood. "I really hate these once every four months conventions that he has." Velina said before taking a sip of blood. "You know how proud your father is now that he is third in command of the Vampires. He must throw parties in this honor." Romina answered walking out with a dress in hand and shoes in the other.

"I think that all this is bullshit." Velina responded walking into her bathroom and grabbed mouthwash. "Don't talk about your father like that! He could ban you from the family name and leave you with nothing!" Romina hissed out showing her true face. Velina looked at Romina and smiled, "Of course I am not talking about my father like that. It is just what happens while we are partying?" Romina opened Velina's jewelry box and pulled out a necklace and earrings and a couple of bracelets, "Nothing would happen. There are guardians surrounding the whole place. If something were to happen then they would take care of it." She answered laying them nicely on the viewing table next to the closet. "Well if the guardians are like you then I wouldn't doubt that we will be safe all night." Velina commented before walking to the door of her room.

Romina looked at her with curious eyes, "I thought that you were going to let him go?" she asked standing fully upright. Velina laughed, "Don't worry, I am. I am just going to ask him if he would like to come. I know he is still up because I can hear him moving around." Romina nodded and walked out the door after her and watched as Velina tiptoed over to Dominic's room. Velina hesitated for a moment and knocked softly. "mm yea come in." Dominic's voice piped out, "Dom? It's me Velina." Velina stated out when she opened the door and was welcomed by darkness. "Oh hey." Dominic answered turning on the light. Velina looked at Dominic but quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. Dominic was only wearing blue, silk pajama bottoms and nothing else, "Vel? Was there something that you needed?" Dominic asked causing her to move her eyes back to him, "Yea there was. I just wanted to ask you a question before I retire." She said looking into his eyes.

"Sure come in. You don't have to stand at the door." Dominic gestured, pulling out a chair, "Oh don't bother, it's only going to take a quick second. I'm just going to ask then be out" Velina responded. "Oh" Dominic stated, disappointingly. "I'm sorry. Dominic, my father is holding a convention tomorrow, and well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me if you aren't too busy." Velina asked shifting her weight from one leg to the other, "u-uh yea sure. That would be great." Dominic answered flashing a smile. Velina blushed and muttered a thank you before closing the door.

"Romina! Get the tuxedo!" Velina whispered out tiptoeing back to her room.

**Dominic's POV**

Dominic smiled as Velina walked out of the room, "A convention huh? I get to meet the parents?" He chuckled and shook his head. There was a knock at the door again; "Yea?" he asked pulling the covers over his legs, "sir, it is me Romina." Romina's voice peeped through the crack of the door. "Oh Romina, please do come in." Dominic gestured scooting under the covers more. Romina walked in and placed a tuxedo next to the door on the hook, "Your tuxedo, sir, and your shoes." Romina stated before walking out. "Thanks." Dominic whispered sliding under the covers with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**What did you think? (please pushie da but-ton!)**


	5. Getting Ready

_**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Dominic's POV**

Dominic opens his eyes to find a plate full of steaming food next to him on the nightstand next to the bed. "Thanks Romina." He muttered out rubbing the sleepiness out of his head. "No problem." A voice popped out of nowhere causing Dominic to spin around pulling the covers away from his body, "Good morning, sir." Romina laughed out placing one of the shoes down and pick up the other one and began to shine it. Dominic laughed and scratched his head, yawning. He then stood up and stretched, "Morning Romina, how are things this morning?" Dominic asked taking his tray full of food and set it across his lap as he sat back down on his bed. Romina looked up from his shoe that she was shining and sighed, "Its quite gloomy outside….and my lady has a slight headache." Dominic laughed at the comment about Velina. Romina laughed also but then quickly stopped and started back onto shining his shoes.

Once he was done with his little breakfast, Dominic got up and went over to the window and pulled the curtains away. "Wow." Dominic forced out, Romina was right, it was really gloomy outside. The sun was hidden behind a thick veil of dark purple and gray clouds and the air was thick and smelt of fresh rain. "Told you so. Very gloomy, though Velina likes it for some odd reason." Romina stated walking up next to him with his shoe and brush still in her hands. "It would seem that Velina would like it. She is odd. In a good way of course!" Dominic quickly concluded flinching to avoid the icy stare of Romina. Romina nodded towards the door, "She is downstairs, in the kitchen if you want to see her and talk to her. You know, to learn more about the convention and such." Dominic headed to the door but then stopped, "Are you going to join us?" he asked, Romina shook her head, "No uh I have lots of things to do before the convention: shine your shoes, lay out Velina's jewelry, and her dress along with her shoes. Very, Very busy." She answered scrubbing the shoe viciously.

Dominic nodded and turned the handle and opened the door slowly, but then closed it slightly. He saw Velina walking up the stairs with a newspaper at hand and an apple in the other. She was reading the newspaper and taking a bite of the apple now and then. She was wearing a silk, black robe that ended at mid-thigh and her hair was down in wavy curls, about her shoulders. "You know, it's not nice to be a peeping tom." Romina whispered from her chair next to the window. "I know, but she is so beautiful!" Dominic whispered back when he closed the door. Romina nodded and threw him a towel, "it is now 4, we leave at 6. Go and get ready. Take your shower, shave or whatever." Romina instructed before going back to his shoe. "I slept that long?!" Dominic gasped out walking over to the doors, "Yea I guess. You might have been really tired." Romina answered putting down the shoe and walked over to the closet.

Dominic walked out into the hallway and rushed into the bathroom. He placed the towel onto the towel holder and started the shower. He glanced at himself in the mirror, _oh good god! I need to shave!_, he thought. He took off his clothes and hopped into the shower.

**Velina's POV**

She finished drying her hair from a nice, long, hot shower. Romina knocked on the door and let herself in, "My lady! We must get you into that dress! Its 5 now! I only have an hour to make you beautiful!" she started fussing, pulling out the dress from her closet along with her shoes, sash and gloves. Velina laughed and ran her fingers through her now-dry hair and took off her towel. Romina handed Velina the dress. Velina slipped the dress over her body when she was done putting her undergarments on. Romina grabbed her hand and lead her over to the make-up table. "Now what to do with your hair? Should we leave it down and do wavy curls like this morning? Or should we pull it up so that we can see your lovely neck?" Romina asked grabbing a brush, a large curling iron and a topaz colored headband. Velina looked at the dress for a moment, "How about we leave it down, put wavy curls in, and then put the headband in leaving out some of my bangs to the side." She answered glancing at Romina.

Romina nodded and got to work, working fast and hard. "I gotta make everything perfect. You'll be seeing your father tonight, and I don't want his to disapprove of me for not making you look exotic tonight." Romina fusses making light, wavy curls in Velina's hair. Velina laughed and put on her topaz and pearl colored earrings, her diamond choker with a string on topazes hanging in the front, and her pearl colored bracelet. "Oh Velina! What do you think??" Romina asked putting a picture into Velina's mind on what she looked like. Velina had on a topaz colored dress that went past her toes and had thick straps to make it a halter dress. Her gloves went past her elbows and were a pearl color and her jewelry made her sparkle, and her hair was down, wavy and her headband pushes some hair back in order to see her face. "Romina I love it! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed giving Romina a hug, "All I have to do now is your makeup." Romina giggled out. Romina settled on light brown eyeliner, gold toned eye shadow and brown mascara; she then placed little gems and sparkles around Velina's eyes. Romina stepped back and admired her work of art. "Velina you look lovely! Your father will be proud to call you his daughter." Romina commented, straightening out her gloves.

"I'm not going to put on my shoes yet Romina, thank you. Will you check on Dominic for me please?" Velina asked pulling on her stockings. Romina nodded and walked out, closing the door lightly. Velina sighed, got up and walked over to the window and opened it to the balcony. _Ah fresh air! _Velina thought as she walked over to the end of the balcony and looked out at the landscape that lay before her, hills with dark green grass and her garden that was well kept with beautiful flowers and hedges and also the fountain that lay in the center with angels surrounding it. _How long has it been since I have been in my garden?_ Velina scolded to herself walking back into the house to check the time.

It was 5:50 now. Velina grabbed her pearl colored high heels and walked to the door that lead out of her room into the hallway. Before she opened the door she slipped on her heels and tightens the straps just right, then slowly opened the door. There outside of her room was Dominic looking into the hall mirror straightening his tie and checking his hair every 10 seconds. "My, don't you look handsome?" Velina stated walking completely out of her room and walked over to him. Dominic had on a black suit with a pinstripe white shirt, and a dark green tie, with a white rose pinned to his jacket. "Thank y-" Dominic stopped and stood in one spot with wide eyes. "What?" Velina asked, "N-nothing!" Dominic quickly stuttered out.

**Dominic POV**

In reality, Velina look absolutely gorgeous. To Dominic, Velina looked like a goddess from Mt. Olympus its self. They didn't match with his green tie and her topaz and pearl colored dress but they looked good together. "Velina!" Romina yelled breaking Dominic from his trance. Velina smiled and tilted her head to the side, "you ready?" she asked placing the shawl around her neck where the ends were towards her back. Dominic took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yea I am ready, lets go." He answered checking himself in the mirror one last time.

* * *

**_Please review!!!_**


End file.
